


His Father’s Gun (#42 Innocent)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal wasn’t innocent before he became Neal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Father’s Gun (#42 Innocent)

**Author's Note:**

> Another thought experiment on Neal’s backstory.

Neal wasn’t yet Neal when he picked up his father’s gun. He may not have been Neal but he wasn’t innocent, not since he learned the truth about his father.

He knew he would kill the last of his innocence in just a few hours.

Jenny Peterson had been his friend and what those animals did to her wasn’t worthy of a trial. He already had a pair of gloves, a bus ticket and his life savings in his pocket.

He slid in six bullets. If his aim was true he’d only need three.

He knew he wouldn’t regret this.


End file.
